As shown in FIG. 1, a hinge 10 of the prior art for use as a cabinet hinge or a door hinge comprises a seat 12, an urging mechanism 16 and a pivoting member 24. The seat 12 is provided therein with a receiving space 14. The urging mechanism 16 comprises a restraining seat 18 which is disposed in the receiving space 14 such that a passageway 20 is formed respectively between the restraining seat 18 and two sides of the receiving space 14. Two urging members 22 are disposed respectively in the two passageways 20, which are provided respectively-therein with an elastic element (not shown in the drawing). These two elastic elements are intended to urge the two urging members 22 to extend outwards. The pivoting member 24 has a pivoting portion 26 provided with a cam member 28. The cam member 28 is provided respectively on both sides thereof with a cam portion 281. The pivoting member 24 and the cam member 28 are pivoted in the receiving space 14 of the seat 12 by means of a pivoting pin such that the two cam portions 281 are urged respectively by the two urging members 22. As shown in FIG. 2, the cam-shaped peripheries of the two cam portions 28 are urged respectively by the front ends of the two urging members 22. As the peripheries of the cam portions 281 are urged by the urging members 22, the pivoting member 24 and the seat 12 are caused to intersect to form a predetermined angle, thereby permitting the door to remain opened in the range of a predetermined angle. When the urging members 22 are caused to urge upholding portions 282 of the cam portions 281, the pivoting member 24 and the seat 12 are caused to intersect to form a right angle, thereby causing the door to remain closed. When the urging member 22 is caused to enter the upholding portion 282 via the periphery of the cam portion 281, the urging member 22 is exerted on by an external force to pass the top edge of the upholding portion 282, thereby causing the front end of the urging member 22 to connect with the recessed portion of the upholding portion 282. As a result, the door is closed automatically after the door is closed partially at a predetermined angle. When the door is opened, the urging member 22 is caused to disengage the upholding portion 282 so as to urge the periphery of the cam portion 281, thereby causing the door to remain opened at a predetermined angle.
Such a prior art hinge as described above has inherently several shortcomings, which are described hereinafter.
The prior art hinge is rather complicated in construction in that the urging mechanism 16 is made up of the restraining seat 18, two urging members and two elastic elements, and that the urging mechanism 16 can not be therefore made economically.
The two urging members 22 are caused to move axially so as to urge the cam portions 281. As a result, a greater external force is needed to cause the urging members 22 to engage or disengage the upholding portions 282. The door can not be therefore opened smoothly.
The door is often caused to close abruptly in view of the fact that the front end of the urging member 22 is used to urge the cam portion 281, and that the urging member 22 is caused to slide abruptly into the recess of the cam portion 281. The abrupt closing of the door is damaging to the door.